Raph's Mountain
by Mikell
Summary: April and Casey make the Hamato family an offer that leads Raph to contemplate where he would like to be laid to rest when the inevitable comes to be... some day. Second in the series. Oneshot songfic. Raph/OC  2nd Place Best Series, Stealthy Stories 2010


**A/N: Usual disclaimer applies. Kame is my only turtle, and he has unfortunately shown no signs of mutating or preforming katas. **

**I also do not own the song. It is _On Deadwood Mountain_, by Big & Rich.  
This is second in a series. The first was _Rain_. Next will be _Hero_, and finally _Devil in Disguise._  
**

**Thanks, as always to my beta readers, Melody Winters, Diva Danielle, Jackie Polaris and FairDrea. Love you gals!**

**

* * *

_~Raph's Mountain~_**

"So, we thought, since you guys are our family, you should know." April sat back on the couch, leaning against Casey, who had his arm draped behind her.

Donatello cleared his throat. "So… you want us to handle things?"

Beverly stood behind his chair, her hands on his shoulders. Her grip tightened, but she didn't speak.

"No, Donny," said April with a smile. "We wouldn't ask that of you. We just want you to be aware of what we have planned. And…" She glanced at Casey. "When… the time comes, we… we want you to know that… if it's what you want… you're welcome to use this land as well. The old farm is always open to you."

"Ya mean, if one o' us dies, we can' bury 'em here?" Raph spoke up gruffly.

Ann put her hand on his leg. "Raph..."

"Yeah, man, you know, someday," said Casey, shifting uncomfortably under his friend's amber glare. "Da girls too, o' course, if they want."

"We all die, Raph," said Leo flatly. He glanced at Sierra, who was sitting across from him between Raphael and Michelangelo on the couch, and his dark eyes softened. "It's going to happen one day. It's a generous offer, April, Casey, thank you."

"It is. It's just... well it's not something we've thought a lot about," said Ann with a strained smile.

"Oh, we don't expect you to make any decisions now or anything." April laughed nervously. "We just want you to know the offer is open. You guys are our family. We hope you'll be around, all of you, for a very long time."

"_Doomo arigatoo_, Casey, April," said Splinter quietly from where he'd been sitting. It was the first time he'd spoken through the entire conversation. He stood and made a formal little bow to the Turtle's human friends. "It is very kind of you to share your family's land with us, and to offer sanctuary when we return to our ancestors."

"Well, ya know," Casey ran a nervous hand through his black hair, color rising in his cheeks. "You guys _are_ family."

Donatello nodded. "Thanks, guys. We really appreciate it." He glanced at Mikey. "Even if we hope to not need to take you up on it for a really long time."

Michelangelo just nodded, shifting uncomfortably on the couch, moving unconsciously closer to Splinter. Austin rose from her chair, going over to sit on the arm of the couch next to him.

Raphael snorted, but reached out and gripped his youngest brother's shoulder. "Yeah. T'anks."

"Well, I dunno abou' you guys, but I'm ready fer a beer," said Casey, standing up and stretching dramatically as if to dispel the tension that had gathered.

Death was a topic always a little too close to the mutant family's reality to make comfortable conversation.

* * *

_**Several hours later**_

"It's beautiful here." Ann Hamato leaned back against her husband's plastron, looking out over April and Casey's farm from a small hillock. The sun was setting, painting the sky in spectacular hues of pink, purple, orange and red. Raphael's arms were wrapped comfortably, possessively, around her waist. He leaned forward to nuzzle her hair.

"Yeah, it is," he murmured near her ear.

Ann smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Oh?" She shifted, snuggling more comfortably against him.

"Yeah. Thinkin' how much t'ings have changed these past few years." His voice rumbled against her hair, so soft she could barely hear the words. "Did I ever tell ya abou' da fight I got into wit' Leo?"

"You're always fighting with Leo."

"I know. Dis time was different. I broke his katanas."

_**I've been a rambler, all my life  
Been a bet it all gambler  
Yeah I let it all ride  
Never been afraid of losin  
Yeah there's been times I've lost it all  
**_

"No." She stared into his eyes. "You didn't tell me about that one."

He was looking at her, but she had the feeling he was seeing something else.

"It was when he firs' came back from his trainin'. He came in all ready ta take over, ya know? Thought he'd come back an' lead us. Thought he was all grown."

Ann chuckled. "And you disagreed? I can't imagine. Wasn't that when you all fought those stone generals?"

"Yeah, April brought..." Raphael paused. "Dat's when dem stone jokers showed up an' started raisin' havoc in da city. Leo... well you could say dat I had an issue wit' his leadership style." Raph's smirk barely touched his lips before it faded. "We got in a fight. It was a bad one, Annie. I… I lost it. I didn't see my bro. I saw… an enemy. I broke his swords, an' I… I almos'…"

"It's over, Raph." Ann's arms tightened around Raphael and he focused on her face. The fire was burning, old grief showing. She squeezed him tighter and returned his gaze steadily until his eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss her fiercely.

Ann traced his cheek with her hand, startled to find it moist. She broke off the kiss to stare into his eyes. Raph drew a deep, shuddering breath.

"There's more?"

"Yeah. That… that was the night… da stone generals took 'im. We almost lost 'im, Annie."

"Raph. It wasn't your fault," she told him, cupping her hand against his neck and meeting his eyes steadily. "You know Leo doesn't blame you. And that's over now. You guys won. You survived. You're brothers, Raph. I've never known a family as close as yours."

"I love ya, Ann," he whispered huskily.

"I love you too."

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"I been t'inkin. Abou' what April was sayin'. Ya know. Abou' where we'd be buried."

_**But it won't really matter  
Someday when I'm gone  
**_

"You're not going to die, Raphael," Ann whispered fiercely, leaning forward and nuzzling his neck.

"No… I don't t'ink so, either." His chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Not plannin' on it anytime soon. But ya gotta face reality, Annie. It's gonna happen some day."

"One day a long time away," said Ann.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Don't you worry. I ain't goin' nowhere. None o' us are. I was jus' t'inkin, ya know, maybe Ape's right, it's somet'in we oughta talk about. I mean, we don't hafta worry about makin' wills or any o' dat, but I… I t'ink I like the idea o' bein' buried here, on da farm."

"Yes," she said reluctantly. "It is beautiful out here."

"I t'ink… yeah. I'd wanna be here. Wit' my family, ya know?"

_**You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain  
By my brother Wild Bill, and sister Calamity Jane**_

Ann sighed, leaning into him. "Do you ever think about what kind of service you'd want?"

"Nah. I don't want no service or not'in fancy. I don't wanna buncha flowers an' junk."

_**Don't bring me no flowers  
Just a six gun smokin'  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me  
**_

"What about your sai?" she asked softly.

Raph drew a slow, deep breath. "I wouldn't wanna lose 'em," he murmured. "But… Annie, keep 'em fer me. Fer da baby."

"The baby?"

"Yeah." She felt his face move as he smiled, and she nuzzled closer to his neck, kissing the sensitive skin there. "Da baby we're gonna have some day."

"You're going to have to stick around, Raphael," said Ann softly. "I'm not letting you go, not any time soon. You're going to have to live to be an old Turtle. We'll have grand kids, you know. They're gonna need you."

His chuckle vibrated against her mouth, and he drew his arms more firmly around her waist. "Yeah, I can jus' see dat. Gran' kids runnin' aroun'." He picked her up, swinging her around so suddenly, she gasped, laughing and grabbing his shoulders. "Gran' kids. Imagine dat," he whispered, setting her down and drawing her in for a tender kiss. He lifted one hand to cup the back of her neck. Ann leaned into him, pressing closer.

Finally Raphael broke off the kiss to gaze into her face. "I'm glad I met ya dat day in da park, Annie."

_**When your heart runs deeper  
Then a ghost town gold mine  
You just know your bound  
to find that motherload  
You'll spend your last heartbeat  
chasing after rainbows  
No there's no place you won't go  
To win one more time  
**_

Ann's arms came around his neck and she drew him in, pressing her lips hard against his mouth. A faint groan escaped him, and his hands cradled her shoulders. He drew her close, and she could feel his arms trembling, feel the strength he was holding under control so as not to crush her against him. Ann tightened her hold and felt him shudder in response as his mouth moved against hers, firm, yet gentle, exploring. They sank down into the sun-warmed grass, and the sweet sharp scent rose up around them as his hands moved, warm and rough against her back.

Breaking off the kiss, she buried her face against his neck, trailing nibbling kisses along the sensitive hollow there.

"I love you," she whispered.

He reached up and captured her face with his hands. He tipped her head back so he could gaze into her eyes, and smiled. "I love you too."

"Promise you'll always be with me?"

One hand left her face, brushing across the sweet grass and warm earth cradling them, before coming back to cup her cheek gently once more.

"I give ya my word of honor, Annie. I'll never be too far away fer ya ta find me."

_**You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain**  
**By my brother Wild Bill, and sister Calamity Jane  
Don't bring me no flowers  
Just a six gun smokin  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me  
Put me eight feet down  
When you bury me.**_


End file.
